Leslie Taylor  New Vampire
by cassmo451
Summary: This is an off shoot from my story Wolf Pass - Please read that first and then you'll understand this one better. Leslie is a pregnant teenager who was suddenly attacked by a mysterious vampire. Who is the attacker? What happened to the baby?


This is the first chapter of a side story from Wolf Pass. If you have not read that one then sorry but this won't make a lot of sense. Not trying to shamelessly self promote but pleas read that one first. THANKS!

* * *

_**Jacob's point of View**_

During the first hour of the drive the four of us talked about the situation and what possibly needed to be done. More and more girls had been disappearing all with blue eyes and blonde hair. Whatever the problem the killer had a thing for those type of girls. I'd even brought up the possibility of having Rosalie come down and pose as bait, knowing that she probably wouldn't mind too much if it saved a few other girls her fate. Jasper nodded his head but Carlisle and Alice didn't think too much of the idea probably worried that Rose might get hurt. Hah, as if that was a possibility. On the radio we heard about another missing girl. This time a pregnant nineteen year old girl named Leslie Taylor who fit the description of the other girls in every other way. The authorities were looking for her ex-boyfriend, who was the father of the baby.

After the second hour traveling in car with three vampires I'd had about all I could take of the smell. Even with the windows open my eyes were tearing up from the sting. I excused myself to run along beside the highway having no trouble keeping up with the car. Every once in awhile they would have to stop and let me back in so I wouldn't have to cross busy areas and attract attention; other than that it wasn't a bad trip.

Every time I got back in the car Alice would have more news. She said trying to see around me was giving her a headache so it was better for both of us. I hadn't come along any trails so far either.

I was running along the highway far enough away that I wouldn't be seen but close enough to keep an eye on the car. Suddenly it pulled over and I had to skid to slow down. Jasper jumped out and ran toward my direction. "Jacob, Alice just had a vision. She saw Carlisle bent over a girl in the woods just a little ways south of here. The girl is pregnant. Keep your nose down because Alice won't see any more now that you know. We are going to find a place to pull off and join you. Keep going."

I nodded my head and watched as Jasper headed back to the car, then ran on. They would catch up to my scent in a little bit. It must have been about a half our later when I heard the sound of a girl begging, "Please, don't hurt my baby. I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt my baby." That was the most horrible thing I'd ever heard and ran into action. It wasn't long that I heard the screaming and I knew I hadn't been quite quick enough but maybe there was still a chance. I saw the man in a black suit kneeling on the ground bent over the writhing girl. I went with my first instinct which was to attack the creep who was hurting her. But it only took microseconds to realize that our fears had been correct it was one of those nasty bloodsuckers.

This one was stronger than most I had dealt with, probably because he had just fed. But when Jasper came up on the other side of him it didn't take long before he was just a pile of kindling. I had notice that Jasper had taken a few minutes to collect some things left on the ground that didn't go in the fire. By this time I had phased back to human form and gave him a questioning look. "I'm going to see if we can I.D. this one. Find out if he's alone or if he's with a coven. I didn't recognize him."

Then we heard a yell from Alice, "Jasper, Jacob! We need you NOW!" I hadn't realized that we'd traveled so far in the fight we ran towards her voice and found a horrific sight.

Leslie Taylor lay on the ground barely alive after the former vampire had been chased off. She had lost enough blood that she was barely moaning but I could hear that her heart was still beating so that meant the venom was spreading even if it was very slowly.

"Carlisle, what do we do?" Alice asked seriously, "I can't see clearly enough with Jacob here."

Carlisle looked over the girl quickly then sighed shaking his head, "Alice get my bag out of the car, then you and Jasper go into town and rent or buy another car. By that time hopefully Jacob and I can deliver the baby by cesarean. Then I want you and Jasper to run the girl up to the Denali's. She's too far gone to suck the venom out but maybe we can still save the baby." With that Alice and Jasper ran off.

I stood stunned, "Wait, what do you mean by Jacob and I can deliver the baby?"

Carlisle stood and took the bag that Alice had just reappeared with, "We have to try and neither Jasper nor Alice can handle the smell of blood to do this."

"What if the baby's turned too? It could bight me the way Nessie used to but this time I'd be the one dead."

Carlisle already getting his tools out shook his head, "Right now I just want you to hold down the mother. She's not venomous yet so you are safe. I'll know if the baby has been turned before it gets too far. If so…I'll kill it myself. A vampire baby is worse than a toddler because it wouldn't even be able to hunt for itself nor would it have any quality of life." Carlisle held up a scalpel, "I just hope her body doesn't try to heal itself faster than I can get the baby out. Hold her down Jacob this is not going to be pretty. I'm sorry to pull you into this."

I shook my head and then shrugged and grabbed both of the girl,s arms, "What the hell? Maybe if the she survives transformation she'll be able to tell us if there was a reason behind this or if he's just a lunatic vampire working alone." I did my best to hold her upper body down while turning away from whatever Carlisle was doing. But keeping a close eye on the woman's mouth just in case.

Carlisle said, "That's what I'm hoping for. I'm hoping this doesn't kill her," Then he sighed, "Here we go Jacob. Hold on tight."

Then I felt the girl stiffen under my hold and let out a blood curdling scream. I didn't think she'd had enough strength in her to be able to do that. I could smell the scent of blood now and then the woman's struggles got slower.

Carlisle sighed, "Jacob, listen to her heart. If it quits I'll need you to start CPR like you did for Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "Crap, my job is to protect from vampires. Not help you create them."

I could hear a weird squishing sound from where he was working and then he said, "I know this could be considered going against the treaty. But that's why I'm sending the mother to the Denali's; so she can learn to survive like we do. Hopefully she'll remember something so we'll know if there are others. Saving her could actually save many more. Do you understand?"

Then I heard a baby cry and I strained to hear the woman's heart, "Okay, fine, but this has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever done?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Says the werewolf who imprinted on a half-vampire child. By the way, the baby girl is normal and healthy. Take the water in the bottle that Alice brought and wash her as best you can. I'm going to try and take care of the mother, and get her cleaned up enough to travel. Jasper and Alice should be able to take care of her on the way up north as soon as they get back."

I took the baby in my arms; remembering when Nessie was this small. It hadn't lasted for very long but it made me wonder, "If the baby is normal then the mother won't be able to be around her for awhile. This isn't like Bella and Nessie, this baby needs to be protected. Who is going to take care of her?" as soon as I asked I knew the answer looking at the little one in my arms as I washed her clean of the blood and wrapped her in my shirt the best I could. "I guess Rosalie is finally going to have her own baby to raise."

After about an hour Jasper and Alice came back not only with a car, but also with a baby car seat, clothes, diapers, blankets, and formula. "Way to keep it low key, Pixie." I stated with a grin.

Alice grinned, "I thought you might need a few items and you should really trust me more than that. No one suspects a thing. But just so you know, we need to get moving. The search parties will be here by night fall. Jasper and I called Tanya and let her know the situation. She's excited to have another sister. But I'll let you call Rose. I think she will want to come up with a name for the little one before she gets there."

We had just pulled up in front of the house and Rose came running out to the car Emmett following behind her. "Give her to me." She demanded.

And Carlisle stepped up, "Wait Rose, it might not be a bad idea if Jacob helps take care of her for a few days. She's small and she needs to stay warm. I know you don't like it but I also know you want what's best for the child."

Rose stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, "But you said I could raise her, can't I even hold her?"

Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder, "I said you could raise her until her mother was able to. And yes you may hold her as long as you understand that she isn't Nessie. She is completely human and needs the warmth of a human. When you hold her you are going to have to bundle her in blankets to counteract the chill of your touch."

Rose nodded, "Okay, but I really would like to hold her now."

Carlisle nodded to me and I got the little baby out of the car seat; wrapping her carefully in extra blankets before handing her over to Rosalie. I heard a gasp and saw something I thought I never would. Rose actually looked like a mother as she took the little girl in her arms. "Oh, she's beautiful. Look how sweet she is?" Rose turned her head back to Emmett with a smile. Emmett grinned, "She is pretty cute. Now Edward isn't the only other dad around. I guess Carlisle and Esme are going to have a lot of fun this Christmas with two grandchildren."

Rose and Emmett turned towards the house and met Esme on the porch. Esme gushed over the little girl then said, "Oh, we still have a lot of Nessie's clothes in the attic; I hadn't made it into goodwill with them yet. It won't be quite enough because Nessie grew so fast but it should give us something to start with."

I looked over at Carlisle as he watched his family, "What's going to happen when the mom comes out of it and wants her baby back?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't know. That's part of the reason I sent Alice and Jasper. Alice will be able to see what she does before she does it and may be able to counteract anything bad. Jasper will be able to control her newborn urges better. I'm hoping she'll understand that her daughter is going to be taken care of until she's able."

In the end Rose and Emmett finally named the little girl Hope Alice Marie Cullen. I had to give the blonde credit for using Bella's middle name. It showed how much their relationship had changed.


End file.
